Terrorizer
' Terrorizer' is an extreme metal music magazine published by Dark Arts Ltd. in the United Kingdom. It is released every four weeks with thirteen issues a year and features a "Fear Candy" covermount CD, a twice yearly "Fear Candy Unsigned" CD, and a double-sided poster. Terrorizer published its first issue in October 1993 with Sepultura on the cover and a price of £1.95 with the words: : "Sure, the layout was a bit ropey, with several 'cut out'-style pictures in the live section and some horribly lo-fi video stills in the Pestilence feature, but what a line-up of bands! Sepultura, Morgoth, Entombed, Morbid Angel, At the Gates, Coroner, Dismember, Sinister, Death...it was a veritable smorgasbord of brutality." '' The magazine's name derives from seminal grindcore band Terrorizer (which got the name from the death metal band Master's first demo in 1985) and as such, the magazine was an early champion of the emerging death metal scene, a tradition that it carried on and expanded to include all sub-genres of extreme metal, adopting the slogan "extreme music - no boundaries" in 2003 with issue 108, also the first part of the Thrash Special. After a second issue with cover stars Carcass, the then editor, Rob Clymo, took a risk by putting Metallica on the cover which, although caused controversy with elitists, symbolised a move towards broader musical coverage. Despite this, Terrorizer's pulse remained firmly on the extreme metal underground with Cradle of Filth winning best demo and Fear Factory best newcomer in the 1993 Readers' Poll. (read more on wikipedia) Links To Peel British radio DJ John Peel, famously a champion of death metal and grindcore, revealed himself to be a fan of the magazine in an episode of Home Truths on BBC Radio 4: : ''"...I took several copies of a music magazine called 'Terrorizer' out of my luggage before leaving for New Zealand via Los Angeles in 2002 and given the hostility of the officials we encountered in California I'd say we did the right thing..." Terrorizer's former editor Nicky Terry joined with John Peel to write a foreward for the book, Choosing Death, a history of Death Metal and Grindcore published in 2004. Peel would also regular play extreme metal music on his show from Terrorizer's free CD's that were part of the magazine. Shows Played (a list of music played from Terrorizer's sampler CD's on Peel's shows) 2002 *11 April 2002: Tidfall: The Empire Of The Pleasure Of Flesh (Free CD with Terrorizer magazine, Dec 2001 – Terrorized, Vol 15) Terrorizer *23 April 2002: Impaled Nazarene: The Humble Fuck Of Death (Terrorizer magazine sampler CD – Terrorized Vol. 15) *21 May 2002: Red Harvest: Humanoia (free CD with Terrorizer magazine – Terrorized Vol. 17) Terrorizer *23 July 2002: Watchmaker - 'Broken By Refraction (LP - Now That's What I Call Terror 18 )' (Terrorizer) *24 July 2002: Vader - 'Whisper (LP - Now That's What I Call Terror)' (Terrorizer) *10 December 2002: Converge - 'Downpour (LP - Terrorized Vo.20)' (Terrorizer Magazine) *17 December 2002: Detrimentum - 'Scales To Measure The Misfortune Of Man (LP - Various - Terrorized Vol.20)' (Terrorizer Magazine) *tbc 2003 *26 February 2003: Narcosis: 'Hit It, It's Still Moving' (CD: Terrorized Vol21) Terrorizer (JP: "Well, I expect they love their mothers…") *04 March 2003: Thekevorkiansolution: 'Tokyoteencrush (Album, Comp.: Terrorized V21)' (Terrorizer) *03 June 2003: Blood Has Been Shed - 'Beginner's Luck (LP- Terrorizer v23)' (Terrorizer) *19 June 2003: Blueprint - 'International House Of Dirt (LP- Terrorized V 23)' (Terrorizer) *08 July 2003: Ephel Duath - 'The Passage (LP- Terrorized V23)' (Terrorizer) *15 July 2003: Beecher - 'Dead For Weeks (LP- Terrorized V23)' (Terrorizer) *tbc 2004 *14 January 2004: The Crown - 'Face of Destruction/Deep Hit of Death (LP - 'Terrorized')' (Terrorizer) *tbc Others *July 2002 (Peel's Record Box): Various - 'Now That's What I Call Terror 18 (Free on the Front of Terroriser Magazine)' (Terrorizer) *December 2002 (Peel's Record Box): Various - 'Terrorized Vol.20' (Terrorizer) *March 2003 (Peel's Record Box): Various - 'Terrorized Vol. 21' (Terrorizer) External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs *Official Website Category:Periodicals